That's Okay: I Like it Rough
by Saber Wing
Summary: Make-out sessions with Alistair were a little more…intense…than he'd realized.


_**Author's Note: **_This was inspired by a hilarious little glitch in Dragon Age: Origins that makes me laugh every time I see it. You'll see what I mean in a second ;). Hope you enjoy!

_**That's Okay: I Like it Rough**_

Now _this _was the great thing about the Blight; his favorite part by far. Well, his favorite part of anything _ever, _really. She was smiling at him again. That mischievous, shameless, crooked little grin. The one that said, 'I've been throwing myself at you ever since I started playing this game. Just take me, damn it!' Well, all right then. _With _pleasure. If he was a true gentleman, how could he possibly deny her?

Before he had a chance to think anything further, he was sweeping her into his arms, hand resting on the back of her head as their lips met. Ahh, bliss. Why hadn't he indulged in this sooner? It was _fun. _And sexy. And a whole bunch of other things he could spend eternity naming.

Strangely enough, however, Elissa was the first to disengage this time. After only a few seconds too, much to his everlasting disappointment. "Oww! Andraste's arse, why do you always do that? Not that I don't enjoy kissing you senseless, but you're going to pierce my _skull _one of these days. Seriously."

"Wha…? What do you mean? I don't understand. Is there something I'm doing that you don't like? I mean, you know I don't have much experience with this sort of thing, so…"

"Look at your fingers," Elissa dead-panned, pointing at the offending objects of her scrutiny.

"What's so interesting about my…Holy son-of-a-bitch, what is_ that_?"

"Blood," Elissa cheerfully declared, turning around and parting her hair in the back to show him a very noticeable gouge taken out of her flesh. There was a chunk of hair missing and everything. Ugh. What the _hell?_

"I _know_ its blood, but…_ugh, _is that a piece of your scalp? Oh, eww. Maker, I am _so _sorry. How did I never notice this? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

She sighed. "Well, it's probably not your fault. Game designers aren't perfect, after all. This glitch just so happens to hurt a little bit more than others. Don't worry, though. It usually goes away after a few seconds."

"That's…really weird."

"Isn't it though? See, look." Sure enough, she turned her head again to show that the wound was indeed gone now, as was all evidence that it had ever been there in the first place. No more blood on his fingers, either. Or discarded pieces of scalp.

Weird. _So weird._

"All better now. Sorry about that. I was just startled for a moment. Now, where were we?"

"But…what? You're still willing? Doesn't it hurt every time I kiss you? I mean, I could try just _not _touching your head at all, but something tells me my actions are predetermined, and there's probably nothing I can do about it. If…if you don't want to do this anymore, I understand."

Elissa snorted and shook her head in response. "Alistair, come on. You have half of the world swooning at your feet even at just the thought of _touching _you. There are whole scores of women out there who would gladly impale themselves on a metal pike for the chance to do what we were just doing_._ I would be an idiot to pass you up, even if it does mean you have to stab your fingers into the back of my head every time I want to make-out with you."

Alistair winced at the description, but didn't argue. Thank the _Maker_. He liked sexy time. "Well, all right then. If you say so."

With a giggle, Elissa surrendered to his embrace once more, shooting him a wink and a lustful smile as she gazed up at him. "Besides. I said it _hurt. _I didn't say I didn't _like_ it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What? Don't look at me like that xD. It always cracks me up that Alistair kind of stabs you in the back of the head every time you kiss him, and I thought it was parody worthy. Because, _come on. _I don't know about you, but I'd let him stab me in the back of the head any day. Then we would go lick some lampposts in winter. Lots and _lots _of lampposts ;)

Anyway…reviews are lovely if you've the time, and thanks so much for reading ^_^


End file.
